Black Moon in Karakura
by CherryKuchiki2
Summary: Bagaimana jika kota Karakura yang canggih ternyata menyimpan sebuah misteri besar? Black Moon!/" Hantu Black Moon ….? Makhluk bertaring ….? Cih! Yang benar saja!"/ just Oneshoot


**Tittle :** Black Moon in Karakura

**Author :** L

**Pair :** IchiRuki

**Rate :** T

**Genre :** Horror, Romance

**Length :** Oneshoot

**Disclaimer :** Titie Kubou

* * *

><p>Karakura, kota dengan segala kecanggihan teknologi dan gedung-gedung menjulang tinggi. Siapa sangka menyimpan sebuah misteri yang seringkali menjadi buah bibir penghuninya. Ya, <em>Black Moon<em>—gerhana bulan dengan misterinya—Mereka percaya ketika saat itu tiba, akan muncul sesosok bayangan hitam bertaring meloncati gedung-gedung tinggi untuk mencari mangsa.

"Hey, kau dengar! Katanya malam ini terjadi _Black Moon!_" seru salah seorang siswi.

"_Hontou ni ….?_ Kalau begitu kita harus menutup rapat-rapat pintu dan jendela rumah kita."

Gadis itu, Rukia. Dengan santai melangkahkan sepasang kaki mungilnya memasuki gerbang _Karakura International High School_—sekolah bergaya eropa klasik dengan semua fasilitas mewahnya. Rambut kelam sebahunya dibiarkan tergerai, ikut bergoyang mengikuti arah angin. Ia mencibir, melihat kasak-kusuk teman-temannya.

" Hantu _Black Moon_ ….? Makhluk bertaring ….? Cih! Yang benar saja!" gerutu Boomi.

"Rukia-chan ….! Hosh … hosh …"

Teriak Orihime Inoue, sahabat Rukia sekaligus menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS di sekolah. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal ketika berdiri tepat di depan Rukiai akibat berlari kencang. Di tangan kanannnya menggenggam sebuah selembaran yang telah kusut.

"Nih, baca!"

Rukia memandang heran sahabatnya, hanya karena sebuah selebaran bisa membuatnya begitu antusias. Ia membaca setiap kalimat pada selembaran yang diberikan Inoue hingga terlihat keningnya berkedut-kedut.

"Apa-apan ini! Festival _Black Moon?!_" teriak Boomi.

"Bagaimana? Keren, kan?"

"… tema festival sekolah minggu depan adalah _Black Moon._ Semua murid bahkan para staf guru akan memakai kostum bergaya Black Moon … Woww …! Luar biasa! Apalagi malam ini bakal ada B_lack Moon,"_ lanjutnya panjang lebar dengan penuh antusiasme.

Rukia memutar bola matanya bosan. Tanpa memerdulikan Inoue, ia melenggang pergi menuju kelas. Sesekali helaan napas panjang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Rukia-chan … gima … Ya! Kenapa aku ditinggal lagi?"

Namun … langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar sebuah bisikan memasuki gendang telinganya. Suara itu terdengar berat dan menyesakkan. Mengalun merdu, membuatnya memegang bulu kuduk lehernya yang berdiri.

_"Honey … come to my life …"_

Bisikan itu semakin terdengar dengan jelas. Ia memejamkan mata, berharap itu hanyalah sebuah ilusi semata. Sepasang bola matanya terbelalak lebar melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Bukan halaman sekolah tempatnya berdiri melainkan sebuah kastil tua yang dikelilingi oleh hutan terjal.

_**DEG**_

"Tidak … mungkin! Pasti ini hanya mimpi," batinnya sambil menggeleleng-nggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini bukan mimpi, _Honey …"_ Lagi, suara itu mengalun.

"S-siapa kau?! Tu-tunjukkan wujudmu! Ba-bagaimana kau bisa membaca pikiranku?"

Rukia mulai ketakutan. Tangan dan kakinya bergetar hebat. Ia berlari dan terus berlari memasuki hutan.

"Khe … khe … khe … Kau tidak akan bisa lari, _Honey!"_

Suara itu tertawa keras-keras membuatnya semakin takut. Keringatnya mengucur deras membasahi seragam sekolahnya.

"Hosh … hosh …"

Napasnya tersengal-sengal karena lelah berlari beberapa jam menjelajahi hutan. Hutan itu semakin gelap, bunyi kelelawar bersaut-sautan. Perasaannya semakin kacau. Tubuhnya merosot, duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar, kakinya ia selonjorkan sekedar untuk melepas lelah. Rasa dahaga benar-benar dirasakannya.

Wajahnya langsung cerah melihat cahaya kecil yang berada 100 meter dari tempatnya duduk, "Itu dia … semoga aku bisa meminta bantuan …" lirihnya girang. Ia langsung bangkit dan kembali berlari dengan sisa-sisa tenaganyamenghampri cahaya itu. Tapi—

**_DEG_**

"Ti-tidak … mung-kin …"

Tubunya langsung goyah, terduduk lemas, bibirnya pun bergetar hebat dan ia gigit kuat-kuat ketika ternyata ia kembali ke tempat semula—di depan sebuah kastil tua yang dipenuhi kelelawar. Bukan hanya itu, tak jauh dari posisinya—sekitar 5 meter—ia melihat mayat-mayat manusia beserekan dengan sangat mengenaskan, banyak burung gagak hitam memakan daging mayat-mayat itu. Ditambah darah yang mulai mengering berceceran di tanah. Semakin lama, kesadarannya akhirnya menghilang.

_"Welcome to my life, Honey …"_

Sesosok bertudung hitam yang ternyata suara misterius itu kembali berbisik di telinga Rukia sambil menyeringai lalu mengangkat tubuh pingsan Rukia dengan bridal style. Menghilang dalam kegelapan.

"Rukia … Rukia-chan …"

Mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya hingga sepenuhnya sadar sedang berada di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Ia memandang sekelilingnya, kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut sakit. Ia duduk bersandar dengan sebuah bantal di atas ranjang ruang kesehatan.

"Inoue … tempat ini …"

"Haahh … akhirnya kau sadar … kau membuatku kawatir bodoh!"

Inoue memeluk erat tubuhnya, terisak-isak, "Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit? Kepalamu pusing?" tanyanya berturut turut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Inoue … Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Hmm … entahlah … tiba-tiba saja tadi kau pingsan di halaman sekolah," balas Inoue sambil ikut mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang.

Rukia merenung, memikirkan apa saja yang ia alami. Ia merasa semua itu bukanlah mimpi belaka.

Rukia menyesap sedikit demi sedikit the dari cangkir yang dipegangnya sambil berdiri di atas balkaon apartemen. Menikmati hembusan angin malam yang menyapu wajahnya. Rambutnya yang cepak digerai ikut bergoyang tertiup angin. Ia memandang _Black Moon_—gerhana bulan—intens. Memandang hamparan kerlap-kerlip cahaya lampu gedung-gedung tinggi kota Karakura. Melamun dengan syahdu.

Lamunannya terhenti, ketika melihat lampu di apartemennya berkedip-kedip. Perasaan takut kembali mengahantuinya.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu, _Honey …_"

Suara itu terdengar lagi, lebih jelas dan semakin berat. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar hebat dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan cangkir tehnya; melangkah mudur hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding kaca saat melihat sekelebat bayangan lewat di depannya. Tubuhnya kembali merosot kala semua lampu dikamarnya padam.

Menekuk kedua lututnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lutut itu. Ia mendengar langkah kaki semakin mendekat, "Ti-tidaaakkk … aku mohon … jangan ganggu aku … " isak tangisnya akhirnya keluar.

_"Are you okay, Honey?"_

Sosok itu berjongkok tepat di depan Rukia. Ia menjentikkan jarinya, lalu lampu di kamar itu kembali menyala. Menyeringai menatap lekat Rukia.

Dengan itu, Rukia dapat melihat sosok itu. Tangisnya semakin pecah ketika sosok itu mendekap erat tubuhnya. Ia berusaha melepaskan kukungan itu meski sama sekali tidak berhasil.

"L-lepas … Si-siapa kau? Hiks … hiks … pergilah … _onegai …"_

"Tidak akan … _Honey …"_

Sosok itu melepaskan dekapannya lalu mengangkat dagu Rukia hingga tatapan keduanya bertemu pandang. Ia membuka tudung hitamnya, melihatkan wajah tampan dan sepasang mata merah menyala.

Keringat Rukia semakin mengucur deras. Menatap takut-takut sepasang bola mata merah itu, "Siapa kau?" lirihnya dengan segala sisa tenaganya.

_"I'm a vampire and you're my mate."_

Seringainya semakin tajam saat memperlihatkan taringnya. Ia menancapkan taringnya di leher Rukia. Hingga akhirnya kesadaran Rukia menghilang.

"Kau sudah bangun, _Honey?_" ucapnya sambil mengelus helaian lembut rambut sang gadis.

"Kau siapa? Aku siapa?" gadis itu yang ternyata Rukia.

"Aku _mate_-mu, Ichigo Kurosaki … dan namamu Rukia Kurosaki."

Pria bernama Ichigo itu membantu Boomi duduk bersandar di dadanya.

"Ichigo Kurosaki ….? Ichi …"

Rukia menatap polos Ichigo lalu menyamankan tubunnya dalam dekapannya.

**_END_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Thanks buat yang bersedia baca, khususnya yang meninggalkan jejak berupa kritik dan sarannya. ^_^

_Arigato ... _


End file.
